clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hat
Not to be confused with the Snow Beta Hat The Party Hat (or Beta Hat) is a rare head item in Club Penguin. It was available at the Town during the Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005, which lasted for 2 hours. It was given as a reward to all the Beta Testers. History Appearances *The Party Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *The Party Hat appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *The Party Hat appeared in issues #21, #63, #175, and #256 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Party Hat appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party and 8th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *The Party Hat appears on a Card-Jitsu card. *The Party Hat appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. *The Party Hat appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop. It is placed in a case, next to all the other Party Hats. *In the top right corner of the Clothes Shop there are some rare items in display cases, the Party Hat is one of the items. *The Party Hat appeared on the portrait in the School during the Halloween Party 2013. *The Party Hat appeared behind a glass cabinet during the 8th Anniversary Party. Trivia *It is the rarest item in Club Penguin, and it is also the first hat and the first Head Item in whole Club Penguin. *While wearing it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, Sensei will comment about it. *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he never wears it. *Screenhog is the one who created the Party Hat. He picked what he thought was tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat. This was Screenhog's idea to hopefully try to make the item less desirable and would be unwanted in the future. This failed. *Like all other party hats, it will never return. Gallery Appearances File:BetaHatPlayer.png|The Party Hat on a Player Card. Screenshot 32.png|The Party Hat in-game. Beta hat.PNG|The in-game Icon. Old Party Hat.png|The old icon Others beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in Issue 256 of the Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The beta hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times. Note: The Dark Black penguin running. PartyHats.PNG|The beta hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the beta hat in the Club Penguin Times Issue 21. Beta hat2.PNG|The Beta Hat in the case in the Gift Shop.(As of November 2012) File:Juke_Box.png|A penguin wearing the . Beta hat card Ghost.png|Card-Jitsu Party hat in game card PenguinTimesIssue63Cover.jpg|A Beta Hat in the Club Penguin Times 1st vampire.png|The 1st Vampire wearing the Party Hat in the Halloween Party 2013. File:Betahatshop.png|Beta hat in 8th Anniversary Party Names in Other Languages See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Items Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:Beta Party